Dr Miggles
by Artless Rose
Summary: WARNING SLASHS ! Que se passe-t-il quand les superstars de la WWE viennent voir leur psy ? Chacun confie ses secrets les plus intimes face à la caméra du Dr Miggles. Dernier patient : John Cena...
1. Patient 1, Ted

**Voilà un nouvel écrit,**

**C'est une idée que j'ai eu aujourd'hui, en marchant dans la rue. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Comment s'est passé notre première fois ? Notre véritable première fois était magique, pleine de tendresse, d'amour et tout le tralala... mais disons qu'avant d'arriver à ce stade là, on a eu quelques soucis...<p>

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu avec Cody. Nos pères étaient tellement amis, nos familles étaient tellement unies qu'il a toujours été pour moi un frère. Sa famille était l'extension de ma famille, ça me paraissait logique. On a grandit ensemble, on a fait des conneries ensembles. Lui et moi on n'a toujours formé qu'une seule entité, une seule et même personne. Il me comprenait sans que je n'ai besoin de rien dire, il me connaissait par cœur, et je le connaissais tout aussi bien. Les gens autour de nous s'amusaient à nous appeler « les siamois ». C'était lui et moi contre le monde.

Autant quand on était tout gamin, notre symbiose était parfaite, il n'y avait personne pour nous séparer, pas même nos parents. La plupart du temps, il dormait chez moi ou je dormais chez lui. On ne se quittait jamais. On se levait ensemble, on mangeait ensemble, on s'habillait ensemble, on jouait ensemble, on vivait ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de façon plus naturelle de vivre pour nous, ni de plus étrange pour nos parents. Plusieurs fois, ils ont tenté de nous séparer, mais ça s'est soldé par un échec cuisant. Ils se sont résignés à la fin.

Pendant longtemps, rien ne pouvait interférer entre nous, pas d'autres amis, pas même les filles... Les filles ! Vaste sujet ! À l'âge où normalement, tout garçon découvre la puberté, les béguins à répétition, les sous-vêtements féminins. J'étais encore focalisé sur Cody, il était absolument toute ma vie. Même à 13 ans, on passait nos journées collés l'un à l'autre. Pour ma mère, ça a paru suspect. Elle a hurlé, pleuré, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, que ce n'était pas normal, que je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie obsédé par une personne, qu'il fallait que cette relation malsaine cesse. C'était la première fois où je voyais ma mère pleurer. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ni ce que j'avais fait de si mal ? Pourquoi parlait-elle de relation malsaine ? Et puis d'abord, ça voulait dire quoi malsaine ? J'étais paumé.

Ce jour-là, j'ai couru jusqu'à chez Cody. Je lui ai tout raconté, et je me suis effondré en larmes. Il m'a bercé pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Après ça, on a fait un pacte, un pacte de sang, peu importe ce que les gens pourraient dire, jamais on ne se séparerait. On resterait ensemble pour toujours, parce qu'on était frères et qu'il veillerait sur moi, jusqu'à la fin des temps. De bien belles paroles hein ? J'y ai cru tellement fort, que notre relation s'est consolidée. Cody faisait tout pour me rendre la vie plus belle, et me faire oublier les paroles de ma mère. D'un point de vue externe, c'est vrai que c'était carrément étrange comme relation. Deux garçons pré-pubères, qui ne vivent que tous les deux, qui refusent que quelqu'un d'autres entre dans leur monde... On aurait dit un mauvais remake de Brokeback Mountain !

Je crois que le grand chambardement a eu lieu un jour où je revenais tranquillement de l'école. Je devais avoir quoi, 14-15 ans ? Je venais de rentrer chez moi, et il n'y avait aucuns bruits. J'ai trouvé ça tout de suite louche, mais j'ai eu beau appeler, personne ne m'a répondu. J'ai rapidement abandonné l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être à la maison. J'ai monté quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier avant d'apercevoir un rai de lumière sous la porte de la chambre de Brett. D'un coup, ça m'a énervé qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de me répondre, alors je suis entré dans sa chambre sans frapper, après réflexion, je crois que j'aurais du. Mon frère n'aurait pas pu me répondre, il était bien trop occupé à couper la respiration d'une jeune fille. J'arrivais pas à y croire. Mon propre frère, roulant un patin à une nana ? Il avait quel âge bon Dieu ? Je le voyais encore porter des couches moi. C'est comme un truc qui m'a sauté au visage. Et moi dans tout ça ? J'avais 15 ans, des poils sur le torse, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'avais serré une fille. Mon égo en a pris un sacré coup.

À partir de ce moment là, ma relation avec Cody a pas mal changé. Et ma vision de la sexualité aussi. J'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux filles de ma classe, à soigner mon apparence, à faire de la muscu, à draguer. Bien évidemment, tout ça je le faisais avec Cody. J'ai commencé à me sculpter un corps d'athlète, et j'ai été remarqué dans mon lycée pour jouer au football américain. C'était la grande époque ! J'ai eu un tel succès auprès des filles ! J'étais tellement accaparé par ma nouvelle célébrité que j'en ai délaissé l'unique personne qui faisait tourner mon monde. Je volais de fille en fille, sans jamais aller plus loin qu'une aventure d'un soir. Et par aventure, j'entends simplement des baisers langoureux, ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs ! Cody restait à mes côtés, mais de plus en plus loin. Son humeur devenait massacrante quand j'arrivais avec une nouvelle copine, et il marmonnait des paroles sans queue ni tête. Je croyais qu'il ne supportais pas de tenir sans arrêt la chandelle.

Un jour, je l'ai rencontré, Elle ! Rebecca Johansson ! La plus belle fille du lycée ! La perle que tous les mecs voulaient. Et c'est vers moi qu'elle s'est tournée. Elle était... magnifique ! Grande, svelte, de longs cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux bleus azuréens... vous voyez l'ironie ? Pas encore ? Alors je continue. J'adorais son caractère, elle ressemblait tellement à Cody, j'arrivais à recréer le lien que j'avais avec lui, mais avec cette fille ! J'étais aux anges ! Sur mon petit nuage ! Je n'avais absolument pas vu à quel point Cody s'éloignait de moi. On ne se parlait presque plus, on ne se voyait presque plus. Mais je ne ressentais pas ce manque de lui, parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était lui que je voyais en elle. Et ça m'arrangeait à cette époque d'avoir une fille à mon bras. J'ai finalement réussi à trouver un équilibre, entre mon frère et ma copine. La semaine, je la consacrais à Rebecca, et le week-end, à Cody. L'un et l'autre trouvaient un terrain d'entente. Lorsque j'essayais de les réunir tous les deux, c'était intenable. La tension qui émanait d'eux aurait pu faire bouillir une casserole d'eau froide. C'était impossible, ils ne se supportaient pas. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mes questions restaient toujours sans réponse.

Et il y a eu ce jour fatidique, le jour qui a changé ma vie. Qui m'a fait passer d'ado, à homme. Depuis quelques temps, Rebecca et Cody ne pouvait même pas se voir en peinture. À peine j'avais le malheur de citer l'un avec l'autre que tout de suite, ça partait en engueulade. J'en pouvais plus. Je suis rentré chez moi un après-midi, j'avais passé le déjeuner avec Rebecca. Je rentre chez moi sans encombres, pose mes affaires, et me traine dans l'entrée. C'était sans compter l'énorme bruit que j'ai entendu à l'étage. Tout de suite, j'ai imaginé le pire, mon frère Brett coincé sous son armoire qui s'était écroulée, mon père tombé inconscient après avoir voulu planter un clou, ma mère allongée alors qu'elle venait de glisser dans la salle de bain. J'ai à peu près tout imaginé. Sauf que le bruit ne venait ni de la chambre de mes parents, ni de la salle de bain, ni de la chambre de mon frère. Le bruit venait bien de ma chambre et continuait.

Je suis entré. C'était Cody. Cody qui réduisait en miette toute ma chambre. Cody qui expulsait tellement de hargne et de colère. Ma chambre ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Tout était renversé, déchiré, jeté à terre. Cody se tenait au milieu, le souffle court. Il me regardait avec tellement de colère. À ce moment précis, je l'ai trouvé absolument magnifique. Si puissant, si vivant. Il était terriblement beau. C'était la première fois que je le voyais tel qu'il était. C'était ça ma révélation. Comme un tremblement de terre, un raz-de-marée, un tsunami, un volcan en éruption, ça a explosé dans tout mon corps. Il était devant moi, sans bouger, et moi, j'explosais de l'intérieur, je ressentais toutes ces choses que j'aurais du ressentir avec les filles, des milliards de papillons volant dans mon estomac, le cœur qui s'emballe, les mains moites, et le bonheur qui irradie dans chacun de mes membres. J'ai compris tellement de choses à ce moment précis. Comme le con que j'étais, je me forçais à ne pas comprendre, alors que tout paraissait évident depuis le début. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais depuis toujours. Pas comme un frère. Non, il n'avais jamais été mon frère. Il avait toujours été l'homme de ma vie. Mais j'avais toujours eu peur de m'avouer que j'aimais les mecs. Enfin, non. Que j'aimais UN mec, à la folie, par dessus tout, passionnément. Et que ce mec était resté à mes côtés, alors que je sortais avec des filles par dizaine.

Je venais de réaliser que j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. J'étais lucide, pour la première fois de ma vie. Mais j'ai eu subitement peur, et si lui ne m'aimait pas ? Comment est-ce que je pourrai vivre sans lui ? Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il m'a dit à ce moment là, alors que je me torturais silencieusement. Il tenait encore mon oreiller éventré dans les mains, et ses yeux brillaient, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il a soufflé si bas « _Je veux que tu la quittes... pour moi._ ». Qui étais-je pour lui dire non ? Alors j'ai comblé l'espace qui nous séparait, et je l'ai embrassé. Chastement. Si doucement que j'avais l'impression que tout cela n'avais pas eu lieu, et pourtant je le sentais bien, mes mains posées autour de son visage, nos fronts collés l'un à l'autre. Je tremblais. Inlassablement, je lui ai répété des « _Oui_ » à n'en plus finir, les ponctuant par un baiser.

J'étais tellement heureux. Tellement ivre de bonheur. Cody s'est approché et s'est collé contre moi, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre près du mien. Et ses bras qui me tenaient les épaules, de peur que je parte. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu partir ? Alors que je venais enfin de comprendre ma vie. Nos langues sont entrées rapidement dans la partie, et notre baiser est devenu plus doux. Est-ce que c'était possible de sentir l'amour que l'autre éprouvait pour soi ? Mon corps brûlait de passion. Il y avait un tel déchaînement d'amour scellé, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de joie. Je n'ai quitté les lèvres de Cody que le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Doucement, je l'ai poussé sur mon lit, il fallait qu'il m'appartienne, que l'on soit enfin réunit tous les deux. Je me suis positionné sur lui, calé entre ses jambes. Je l'ai embrassé une nouvelle fois, désireux, fougueux, demandeur. Mes mains parcouraient son corps tandis qu'il gémissait contre mes lèvres. C'était un milliard de fois mieux qu'avec toutes les filles que j'avais connu. Un seul de ses gémissements vibrait dans mon corps, et son odeur me faisait haleter contre sa peau. Oh bien sûr, c'était maladroit et tremblant. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait.

Je crois que ça aurait pu être notre première fois, si mon père n'avait pas ouvert la porte...

_Fin de l'enregistrement._

_Heure : 15h27_

_Patient : Ted Dibiase_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Jetez-moi des fleurs ! **

**Ou laissez une review !**

**Je vous aime !_  
><em>**


	2. Patient 2, Cody

**Une nouvelle partie avec un nouveau patient ! **

**ça reste tout de même dans la continuité du premier chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Je me suis jamais vraiment <em>demandé<em> si j'aimais Ted. J'ai toujours aimé Ted, c'est une évidence. C'est comme si vous me demandiez si j'étais bien un homme ! Ça frise le ridicule.

J'aime pas les psys. J'aime pas leurs questions stupides. J'aime pas vos questions stupides. Le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais gay ? Je peux pas répondre à cette connerie monumentale ! C'est bien plus compliqué que ça ! Ça m'est pas tombé dessus comme ça un jour de grand soleil ! Je me suis pas dit « _Oh mon Dieu, mais je suis gay ! Youhou ! La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent !_ ». Gay, je l'ai toujours été. Je le savais. Avant même ma naissance ! C'était gravé dans mes gènes. C'était tellement évident que je n'aimais pas les filles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si particuliers ? Elles sont chiantes, colériques, insupportables – encore plus que d'habitude – une semaine par mois. Et n'allez pas penser que je suis misogyne... je suis réaliste.

Je savais depuis le départ que j'allais finir ma vie avec Ted. C'était mon conte de fée. Celui que tous les GI Joe qui auraient préféré être des princesses rêvent d'avoir. Ted, c'était mon prince. Je le savais. Il fallait juste qu'il l'apprenne aussi. Ça a été un peu plus laborieux que je ne pensais...

Pourtant on avait bien commencé tous les deux. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Toujours collés, à faire des bêtises, à concocter des plans diaboliques pour conquérir le monde. Quand je n'étais pas avec lui, j'avais cette horrible sensation d'étouffer. J'en faisais des cauchemars la nuit. J'avais ce besoin permanent de l'avoir près de moi, c'est comme si... c'est comme s'il était la pièce manquante de mon puzzle, il arrivait à combler parfaitement le vide que j'avais en moi. Oh.. je vous vois venir. Comment un gamin de 5 ans peut-il penser être déjà amoureux ? Je ne l'étais pas. Pas encore. Mais je savais déjà que Ted était mon oxygène, et que je finirai ma vie avec lui. On était comme deux pièces qui s'emboitaient parfaitement. Il était toute ma vie... il _est _toute ma vie.

Ça a duré comme ça durant plusieurs années. On avait beau grandir, rien ne nous éloignait. Ted, c'était mon obsession à moi. Il fallait à tout prix que je sois toujours avec lui. Un jour, je devais aller rejoindre Ted chez lui, mais avant de sortir, mon père m'a appelé. Il était exceptionnellement à la maison ces vacances là. Il était à son bureau, et m'a demandé de m'assoir. J'avais quoi, 13 ans ? Il était si imposant devant son immense bureau, assis sur son immense chaise. Il me regardait sans rien dire. Je l'ai regardé d'incompréhension pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise... jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise cette phrase dont je me rappellerai probablement toute ma vie « _Je ne veux plus que tu restes avec Ted. C'est un gentil garçon mais ça fait pleurer ta mère que tu sois si renfermé. _». Sur le coup, ce vieux sénile m'a cloué le bec. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Qu'y avait-il de si mal que je reste avec Ted, puisque j'allais passer le reste de mes jours avec lui ? Ce jour là, j'ai détesté mon père.

Peu de temps après, c'est Ted qui est venu me voir en pleurs. Ses parents lui avaient aussi fait la morale, lui demandant de ne plus me voir. Ça m'a mis hors de moi, mais Ted pleurait encore. Je me suis juré, je nous ai juré ce jour-là que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer. J'ai séché ses larmes. Et j'ai fait en sorte que rien ne change entre nous, que Ted reste auprès de moi. J'ai fait tout en sorte pour qu'il oublie tout ça, pour qu'il oublie les paroles, la déception, la douleur. On avait 13 ans bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir un meilleur ami à 13 ans ?

Je me souviens de ce jour de février, j'avais 15 ans et j'étais resté à la maison à cause d'un vilain rhume. Mon frère était là aussi, enfermé dans sa chambre. Je m'ennuyais à mourir. J'avais déjà joué à la console, lu un livre, mangé des tas de sucreries. Les parents étaient au boulot. Je ne voulais pas rester seul, alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir mon frère. C'est typiquement le genre de chose dans la vie d'un mec qui le marque pour toujours... enfin ça je ne le savais pas encore. Découvrir à 15 ans que son frère est un fervent pratiquant de l'onanisme quand les parents sont de sortie n'est pas si anodin que ça en réalité. Sur le coup, on peut dire que j'étais choqué. Mon frère utilisait les revues de lingeries de ma mère. Si elle l'avait su ! Du jour au lendemain, j'ai eu une tout autre vision de la sexualité.

J'ai commencé à voler moi aussi les magazines de prêt-à-porter de ma mère. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de femmes en sous-vêtements ! Toutes plus sexys les unes que les autres cela va sans dire. Je passais des heures focalisé sur leurs corps dénudés, j'essayais de ressentir quelque chose, ce petit frisson, cette petite étincelle. Le néant. J'essayais de comprendre, et je persévérais. Il y a ce moment drôle où j'étais allongé sur mon lit, mais je regardais à la fois les magazines de ma mère, dans l'espoir ultime de faire comme mon frère, et les magazines de mon père, qui reprenaient dans les grandes lignes les combats mythiques entre superstars. Et finalement, je l'ai ressenti ce frisson, non pas devant cette charmante demoiselle blonde plantureuse, mais devant cette énorme masse de muscles stéroïdée, recouverte d'huile. Durant cette même période, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à faire du sport avec Ted, permettant à mon corps de prendre forme.

Le mois d'août de la même année a été caniculaire. Impossible de rester en vie avec plus qu'un short de bain sur soi. C'était comme si le ciel avait répondu à toutes mes prières ! J'ai passé un mois entier, seul avec Ted, continuellement torse nu. Le plus beau mois de ma vie... voir Ted sortir trempé de la piscine... j'ai cette vision divine continuellement en slow motion... il était taillé comme un Dieu grec, une vraie statue de marbre ! Et moi, je ne restais pas de marbre si j'ose dire... J'ai passé un mois à alterner entre admiration pour le corps de Ted et plongeons soudains dans la piscine pour me calmer... Et Ted qui n'y voyait que du feu... plus aveugle que ça tu meurs...

Oh ! Et puis il y a eu le début de l'enfer. Les filles ! Ted avait été accepté dans l'équipe de football. Il est subitement devenu sur-populaire. Tout le monde l'aimait, surtout les filles. Toutes ces idiotes. Stupides. Hideuses. Bêtes. Repoussantes. J'ai déjà dit qu'elles étaient idiotes ? Elles étaient toutes là, à se pavaner devant lui, à vouloir sortir avec lui, à lui passer la corde au cou. Sérieusement ? Elles espéraient vraiment se marier avec Ted ? _Mon _Ted ? Elles espéraient vraiment devenir les futures Mme Ted Dibiase ? Elles venaient de déclarer la guerre... ça a été presque trop facile de les éliminer une par une. Au bout de quelques jours d'amourette mielleuse, il me suffisait d'aller voir la pimbêche en question et de la terroriser à un point inimaginable. Après ça, oublié le Ted ! J'ai développé mon sens de la ruse comme jamais. J'inventais des menaces, des tortures, des raisons farfelues. Et dès que je pensais pouvoir profiter de Ted, il y avait déjà une autre sangsue sur lui ! Ça a été une hécatombe cette année là...

Après ça, je crois que Dieu a voulu me tester... tester l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Ted. D'une manière... comment dire... atrocement cruelle. La plus cruelle qui soit, en la personne de Rebecca Johansson. Cette... petite... garce... Au début de leur histoire, je me suis dit «_ Hey, encore une pimbêche à jarter en deux deux_ ». Mais cette pétasse était beaucoup plus sournoise que je ne le pensais... Oh je l'ai bien menacé, j'ai tenté de l'apeurer, de la faire fuir, de la détourner de Ted... mais rien n'y a fait, elle est restée comme une moule sur son rocher. Je l'impressionnais même pas ! Moi ! En y pensant... j'étais pas aussi musclé que Ted à l'époque... alors je me suis mis sérieusement à la musculation. Ma carrure a du doubler de volume. Cette fille était le mal en personne. La réincarnation du Diable. Même avec un pied de biche, j'aurais pas pu la décoller de Ted... j'aurais du essayer sur sa tronche le pied de biche... Toujours est-il que ça m'a sacrément bouleversé tout ça. Ted s'éloignait sans s'en rendre compte, il s'éloignait... pour une pâle copie de moi ! Une bécasse aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, avec une poitrine ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Je jouais les fiers à l'époque, mais bordel... j'en chialais toutes les nuits dans mon lit.

Je suis arrivé petit à petit au fond du gouffre. J'en pouvais plus de voir cette pétasse embrasser l'homme de ma vie, de la voir se pavaner à son bras, de me dire que c'est à elle qu'il pensait quand il avait l'air ailleurs. Et moi dans tout ça ? J'avais le droit à quoi ? J'avais le droit de fermer ma gueule. J'avais perdu contre elle. J'avais tout perdu. Une fois que j'étais bien au bout du rouleau, j'ai pété un câble. Je suis allé chez lui un jour, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas là. Je suis rentré par quasi-effraction. C'est une véritable effraction quand on connait l'emplacement des clés ? Bref, je suis allé dans sa chambre, et j'ai pris le premier truc qui me passait sous la main pour le propulser contre le mur. Et ça m'a fait un bien fou ! J'ai à peu près tout cassé dans sa chambre, j'ai même déchiré ses rideaux et ses oreillers. Tout le désespoir, toute la haine passait dans cette destruction massive. Il fallait que je le fasse. Paradoxalement, à chaque objet qui passait entre mes mains, sous cette folie ravageuse, j'étais de plus en plus lucide. Je veux dire, je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi je faisais ça ! J'étais jaloux. Ni plus, ni moins. J'étais autant protecteur que possessif. Ted m'appartenait, et le voir avec elle me tuait à petit feu.

Je me suis reconnecté à la réalité au moment où Ted est rentré dans sa chambre. Si vous aviez vu sa tête ! J'étais furax ! Et ce débile a souri. Sur le moment, j'ai pas compris pourquoi. J'en avais marre, tellement marre... toute ma colère s'est dissipée, et il n'est resté que la tristesse, et l'abattement. J'avais envie de pleurer. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qu'un mec qui n'attend plus rien aurait fait, je l'ai supplié. Je l'ai forcé à ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais qu'il accepte. Qu'il accepte que je puisse l'aimer depuis 17 ans. Qu'il accepte que je puisse attendre quelque chose de lui. Et il m'a embrassé.

Il. M'a. Embrassé.

Je peux pas vous dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé juste après que nos langues soient rentrées en contact. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je me suis retrouvé très rapidement allongé, avec un Ted en très bonne forme sur moi. Puis son père a ouvert la porte... Et là, c'est le drame. Il a blanchi tellement vite qu'il est tombé raide sur le parquet le Million Dollar Man ! Si vous aviez vu ça !

Ça me rappelle le jour, peu de temps avant mes 17 ans, où j'étais entré dans le bureau de mon père comme un fou. Il lisait tranquillement le journal, et moi, j'avais frappé mes mains à plat sur le meuble et je lui avais débité un discours tiré du cœur, qui avait du sens à l'époque, mais qui avec le recul était tout bonnement ridicule... je lui avais dit « _Peu importe ce que tu diras, peu importe si tu me fous à la porte, peu importe si je ne te revois jamais, et même si ça me fera énormément de peine, je te le dis maintenant, je passerai le reste de mes jours avec Ted. Rien ne me fera changer ma décision, alors je préfère te le dire maintenant_ ». Mon paternel a gardé son air choqué, et il m'a finalement répondu « _Je suis fier que tu saches qui tu es _». C'est beau non ? J'en aurais presque pleuré.

Après ça, j'ai pris Ted par la main, on a enjambé son père et je l'ai emmené chez moi. Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça ! J'étais à l'étroit dans mon jean ! Il fallait bien qu'on « _tente de nouvelles expériences_ » !

Que ce soit bien clair entre nous Docteur... Ted m'appartient et si j'apprends que quelqu'un, même vous, a tenté de s'en approcher, je l'élimine aussi sec. Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez que Vince recherche une masseuse pour la 5ème fois ce mois-ci ?

_Fin de l'enregistrement _

_Heure : 18h12_

_Patient : Cody Rhodes (Runnels)_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre !<strong>

**Et merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review ! **

**Continuez comme ça ! XD**

**PS: Lauryane, il est 1h28 du matin, et je poste pour toi !** *coeur*


	3. Patient 3, Drew

**Héhéhé j'en profite tant que j'ai Internet !**

**Voici tout de suite un nouveau patient sur le divan du Dr Miggles !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas être normal. Pas comme si j'étais foncièrement bizarre ou que je boitais comme un lépreux, mais j'ai ce truc tout au fond de moi...<p>

Quand j'étais petit, je n'avais aucun ami, j'étais un peu le vilain petit canard de ma classe. J'étais très renfermé, je parlais peu, je ne me mêlais pas aux autres pendant les récréations. Je restais assis sous le préau, et quand il faisait trop froid, je préférais me cacher dans la salle de classe. Le petit garçon que personne ne voulait fréquentait en fait. Mais ça m'allait ! Je n'ai jamais été sociable après tout...

Ma mère est une véritable mère poule ! Et j'étais son petit trésor. Je crois que ça n'a pas vraiment aidé à ce que je m'ouvre et à ce que je trouve ma personnalité. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ma mère, ça non ! Je l'adore plus que tout au monde, mais son côté sur protecteur n'a pas facilité les choses. En réalité, je crois qu'elle a toujours secrètement désiré une fille. Une petite poupée, toute mignonne, toute rose, toute douce... Mais voilà, c'est moi qui ait débarqué avec mes gros sabots !

Quant à mon père... disons qu'il a été élevé à l'ancienne... Tout ce qui est de l'ouverture d'esprit... très peu pour lui ! Pour lui, j'étais son fiston, son garçon, sa fierté, la chair de sa chair ! Il m'a fait faire tous les sports inimaginables : foot, rugby, basket, hand, volley, athlétisme, escrime, je vous passe le reste bien évidemment. Pour lui, les mecs, les vrais doivent être sportifs, et costauds ! Vous verriez la carrure de mon paternel ! Une. Véritable. Montagne. De. Muscles. Et il fallait à tout prix que je sois comme lui, c'est vrai quoi ? Je suis son fils après tout ! Il n'imaginait même pas que j'ai la carrure d'un moustique...

J'ai toujours été impressionné par mon père. Je le considérais déjà tout petit comme une sorte de mythe. L'Homme par excellence. Le genre d'homme qui représente le chef de famille, le grand patriarche, avec ses mains calleuses, usées par le travail, le regard fier, intense et fougueux, le port de tête haut, et une posture majestueuse, qui ne nécessitait aucuns mots. Je me souviens de ces dimanches après-midis d'été, où il venait s'assoir dans son immense fauteuil, posé devant la fenêtre. Il restait là, fixe, et passait des heures à regarder l'horizon, et moi je passais des heures à le regarder, à essayer d'imiter sa posture, son regard, sa prestance.

J'ai grandis doucement, j'ai réussi à m'étoffer quelque peu mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait, je n'arrivais pas à perdre cet air androgyne. Ma mère tenait absolument à ce que je garde les cheveux longs, et je détestais ça ! Ça paraît risible aujourd'hui, vu que mes cheveux arrivent sous mes épaules, mais ça a été dur à l'époque. Je voulais faire comme mon papa, être aussi masculin que lui. Impossible ! Avec ma tronche de fillette, on m'aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confessions ! J'étais la petite fille de ma maman, et le petit garçon de mon papa. Un bel équilibre instable pour un gosse de douze ans. Bien évidemment, les garçons de ma classe m'appelait « Fillette ». De garçon solitaire, je suis passé à garçon le plus détesté de l'école. J'étais différent, et ça gênait tout le monde.

Finalement, est arrivé le vent de la vengeance. L'époque bénie de l'adolescence ! Pendant que tous mes chers camarades se paraient de boutons, d'appareils dentaires, de poils au menton, moi je devenais... beau ! Absolument, terriblement beau ! Pour un ado de seize ans bien entendu ! J'ai gardé cette grâce androgyne, tout en devenant beaucoup plus masculin... comment dire... Je ressemblait à un mec, mais je n'avais ni acné, ni duvet disgracieux... le bonheur absolu ! Je jubilais comme jamais ! Et ma mère s'en donnait à cœur joie pour m'habiller, j'étais beau, et j'étais classe ! Je suis devenu la coqueluche des filles du lycée ! Je ne passais pas une seule seconde sans être entouré d'un harem de filles. Je ne serais pas honnête si je ne vous disais pas que j'en avais profité... beaucoup profité. C'était un véritable défilé dans ma tanière ! Pour le coup, je suis devenu ultra populaire ! Tous les gars voulaient rester à mes côtés pour profiter des filles à mes bras.

Puis ma vie a basculé à mon entrée à la fac. C'était une sensation très étrange, presque euphorisante, d'être là, parmi tant de jeunes, dans toute cette vie frétillante ! Au moins, je pourrai me vanter d'avoir vécu pendant ces années-là ! J'ai bu comme un trou, fumé comme un pompier, baisé comme un Dieu ! Sincèrement, vous pensiez que j'allais devenir un saint alors que mes parents n'étaient plus là pour me surveiller ? Toujours est-il que je me suis inscrit dans l'équipe de football américain du campus. La révélation ! Oh non ! Pas dans ce sens là ! J'étais minable, complètement nul dans ce sport ! S'il y avait bien une chose que je vénérais, c'était le moment de la douche. Dire que je me croyais beau ! J'étais loin du compte ! Je passais mes journées aux côtés de véritables Apollons, d'éphèbes aux corps d'athlètes...

C'est rapidement devenu clair pour moi. Le pourquoi du comment de la chose. Pourquoi j'étais si différent ? Pourquoi j'avais l'air si androgyne ? Pourquoi ma mère s'efforçait de me voir comme une fille alors que j'étais un garçon ? Pourquoi mon père fermait les yeux et me forçait à être viril ? Pourquoi je refusais tant cette évidence ? Tout a été clair comme de l'eau de roche lorsque je l'ai rencontré... Lui. Blaine. Mon véritable premier amour. Un garçon magnifique, le teint hâlé, les yeux vert lime, un sourire à tomber par terre, les cheveux légèrement longs qui flottaient au vent. Un jour après l'entrainement de football, je me suis retrouvé seul dans les vestiaires, enfin... je pensais être seul. Alors j'ai fait comme d'habitude, je me suis mis à chanter... Je vous avais déjà dit que je n'avais strictement aucun talent pour le chant ? Il a rit dans mon dos. Et j'ai croisé son regard à la seconde où je me suis retourné. J'étais perdu... On a vécu quatre mois d'une idylle parfaite, sans l'ombre d'un nuage. Puis il est parti, sans dire un mot, un matin.

J'étais trop déprimé pour continuer la fac. Alors j'ai complètement changé de voie... pour arriver ici ! Dans le catch ! Mon père était fier ! Il se pavanait devant ses copains du pub, trop heureux que son fiston ait choisi une carrière si sportive ! Ça a été les plus belles années de ma vie, c'est comme si je m'étais trouvé. Et le plus drôle, c'est lorsque j'ai rencontré Cody pour la première fois. Je venais de débarquer je vous jure ! J'arrive dans le stade d'entrainement, où je dois rencontrer mon coach sportif, et là, qui je vois en plein milieu du couloir, Cody Rhodes en personne ! Vous imaginez ma joie ! Je cours presque pour aller le saluer, avec un immense sourire plaqué sur mon visage. Il me tend la main, j'avais l'impression d'halluciner grave ! On commence à discuter de lui, de moi, de l'organisation des séances, des shows, de nos collègues, des rosters. Un peu de tout quoi ! On se marrait bien... jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un pain monumental dans ma tronche. Je m'étale au sol, misérablement ! Je me tenais la mâchoire tellement la douleur était intense. Pas la peine d'essayer de me relever, j'aurais pas tenu une seconde sur mes jambes. Devinez qui je vois d'en bas ? Ted Dibiase ! Le grand ! L'unique ! Le mec qui m'a tapé sur la gueule quoi ! Et il hurlait, encore et encore, Cody faisait pareil ! « _Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?_ » « _Pourquoi il te souriait ? _» « _Il me draguait pas !_ » « _Ça avait l'air de te plaire ! _», ça fusait dans tous les sens ! Ted fulminait littéralement. Puis soudain, le silence absolu. Ted et Cody qui se fixent. Ted qui se jette sur Cody et qui l'embrasse. Cody qui gémit et qui entoure ses bras autour du cou de Ted. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient mourir étouffés, ou vidés de leur sang à force de se manger le visage. Ils sont partis tous les deux bien rapidement, visiblement très occupés...

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que un, Ted et Cody sortaient ensemble, et que deux, si je voulais vivre, je n'avais intérêt à jamais approcher Cody... ou Ted... pour n'importe quelle raison...

J'ai continué mon petit bonhomme de chemin, j'ai travaillé dur, vraiment dur. J'ai enchainé les séances avec mes coachs. J'ai du apprendre à jouer la comédie... J'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était dur de rester sérieux devant une caméra. J'ai pris des cours de théâtre aussi, j'ai un réel don pour jouer les arbres si vous voulez voir ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que pendant une année entière, j'ai du faire mes preuves. Mais j'ai rencontré des amis, des vrais amis, pour la première fois de ma vie. Ces gars à la WWE sont des cadors ! Tous ces mecs ont un cœur en or, et je sais bien que Vince le voit, quand il les engage, il n'engage pas n'importe qui... Ils m'ont tous pris sous leur aile, m'ont aidé, m'ont apprécié pour ce que j'étais. Même Ted !

Je me souviens d'un de mes repas avec Randy... J'étais arrivé depuis à peine quelques semaines, je connaissais pas encore grand monde. On était assis dans le restaurant de l'hôtel où la WWE avait posé ses valises, quand tout à coup, Cody et Ted débarquent main dans la main au beau milieu de la salle pour aller s'assoir. Pour le coup, je les regardais les yeux écarquillés, et Randy a certainement cru que je découvrais le couple pour la première fois. Entre nous, il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle et sourd pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils sortaient ensembles... ils passent leur temps à se rouler des pelles dans les couloirs !

« _- Les regarde pas de travers._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Un jour, un des collègues, un bourrin venu du Moyen-Âge, a insulté Cody en le traitant de « tafiole », tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ted l'a mis à terre en deux secondes et lui a pété la mâchoire. Ici, c'est la jungle, si t'as le malheur d'être différent, on te brise. Mais Cody et Ted sont les seuls à défendre ouvertement ce qu'ils sont. _

_- Je suis pas homophobe, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. _

_- Tant mieux. Si tu l'avais été, Ted aurait pas été le seul à te briser la mâchoire. _

_- Déjà fait. Mais merci de l'avertissement. _»

J'avais une petite vie pépère, avec une routine bien huilée. C'est pas que je m'ennuyais, mais faut bien l'avouer, je me sentais seul le soir dans mon lit. Je passais mes débuts de soirée avec Cody et Ted, Randy, John, Mike, Stephen et même Stuart, mes compatriotes. Mais une fois passée la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de rires, plus de soupirs. J'étais complètement seul.

Pourtant, un beau matin, Dieu a entendu mes prières. Il était nouveau à la WWE. On s'est rentré dedans à l'entrée du stade. Enfin... je lui ai rentré dedans, et je me suis étalé par terre. Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il m'a regardé quelques secondes, il a rit, et il m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever. Il portait un parfum très musqué, ses yeux noisettes me fixaient intensément, mais ses lèvres fines ne disaient rien. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade, j'avais des sueurs, des frissons, les mains moites, la gorge sèche. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors j'ai sorti la chose la plus idiote du monde ! «_ T'es le fils illégitime de Batista ? _», ça a eu le mérite de le faire rire, mais si j'avais pu, je serai allé me terrer dans les entrailles de la Terre. Il m'a simplement répondu « _Barri, enchanté_ ». Drew, de même beau gosse.

Je l'ai intégré à notre bande, pour l'avoir près de moi constamment. Tous les soirs, on parlait énormément, on rigolait de tout. Un soir, j'étais tellement absorbé par lui et sa bouche, que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'avait raccompagné devant ma chambre. Ça a été, le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie. J'étais planté comme un idiot, en train de me triturer les doigts. Non mais pourquoi ? Je vous le demande ! Et vous savez comment j'ai réussi à m'enfoncer encore plus ? Je... je lui ai fait la bise ! À Barri ! Si le ridicule pouvait tuer, je serai mort à cette seconde-là. Je l'ai regardé deux dixièmes de seconde en chien de faïence, puis j'ai très vite voulu ouvrir la porte pour mourir dans ma chambre. Et là... il a simplement fait glisser sa main sur ma joue puis dans mes cheveux. Il a approché son visage du mien, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes. Son souffle était tellement grisant... Il m'a embrassé avec une telle douceur que j'en aurais pleuré de joie. On est entré dans ma chambre, on s'est déshabillé, on s'est caressé. Ses lèvres étaient douces, et ce soir-là, il m'a fait l'amour. Avec tellement de passion, tellement de dévotion...

Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je l'ai entendu murmurer. Finalement, ma mère avait toujours eu raison... à partir du moment où il m'a appelé « _Princesse_ »...

_Fin de l'enregistrement_

_Heure: 11h40_

_Patient: Drew McIntyre_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! <strong>

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! **

**A la prochaine 3**

(Lauryane, c'est pour toi !)


	4. Patient 4, Barri

**Parce que je sais que tu adores te réveiller le matin**

**et découvrir une surprise dans tes mails ! ;) **

**Enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je vous ai parlé de ma famille ? Oui ? Ah... Et de ma Tante Aimée ? Celle qui adorait faire des claquettes ? Aussi ? Bon... Vous voulez vraiment pas qu'on parle d'elle encore ? Je suis vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? Vous savez que je suis pas à l'aise... Oui, même au bout de la septième séance ! Si vous insistez...<p>

Ma vie sentimentale a toujours été un véritable chaos. Un désastre affectif. Mais j'ai la chance de venir d'une famille formidable. Ma mère est la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. Et mon père, l'homme le plus droit que j'ai jamais connu. J'ai quatre grands frères insupportables, mais qui m'ont toujours aidé, quoi que je fasse... Être le petit dernier de la fratrie, c'était pas tous les jours faciles. Mes frères disaient sans cesse que j'étais le préféré, parce que j'était le benjamin. Mais je sais que ma mère nous a aimé tous de la même manière. J'ai une enfance très tranquille. J'avais de bonnes notes à l'école, des copains en pagaille. Un p'tit garçon bien dans ses baskets à scratch quoi !

Je me souviens d'un jour d'été que je passais à la maison. On était en plein mois d'août et il n'avait jamais fait aussi chaud à Tremadog. Je passais mes journées torse nu, habillé d'un minuscule short. Ma mère passait son temps dans la cuisine, à préparer des boissons fraîches pour tout le monde. Elle portait un tablier bleu avec de grandes fleurs dessus. Je m'en souviens parce que j'adorais me blottir dans ses bras quand on était que tous les deux dans la cuisine. Je l'admirais pendant qu'elle cuisinait. C'était une véritable Reine. Belle et gracieuse. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle se déplaçait sur un nuage d'air. Ce jour-là, elle me préparait un gâteau. J'étais installé sur la table de la salle à manger, en train de dessiner. Ma mère était juste à côté, travaillant sur le plan central de la cuisine. J'ai levé la tête pour regarder ma mère et les mots sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche, sans que je n'y pense...

« _- Maman ?_

_- Oui mon chéri ?_

_- Quand je serai plus grand, je sais ce que je ferai !_

_- C'est merveilleux ! Dis-moi, tu feras quoi ? _

_- Plus tard, je me marierai avec Alan !_ »

Si vous aviez vu la tête de ma mère. Ce n'était même pas un état de choc. C'était comme si... c'était comme si elle venait de mourir devant moi, à l'instant même où j'avais prononcé ces mots. Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir que dire cette phrase allait avoir un tel impact ? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir qu'il y avait tellement d'interdits derrière tout ça ? Le visage de ma mère était inexpressif, blanc comme un linge. La cuillère qu'elle tenait avait terminé au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je la regardais avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, j'étais fier de moi, fier de ma décision.

« _- Qui... qui est Alan mon chéri ?_

_- Alan c'est mon amoureux. _»

Je n'aurai jamais cru que le visage de ma mère aurait pu être encore plus blanc. Elle était à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil. Mais elle luttait. Elle gardait son regard bloqué sur moi. Elle s'est approchée de moi, lentement. Elle s'est assise à mes côtés sur une des chaises du salon. Et puis son regard est tombé sur mes dessins. Elle en a pris un dans ses mains. Elle avait toujours cette expression à la fois choquée et tétanisée. Je lui ai repris le dessin des mains pour lui expliquer. Oui, à l'époque, j'ai cru qu'elle ne comprenait pas mon simple dessin...

« - _Regarde Maman, c'est pas compliqué. Là c'est moi. Et là, c'est Alan. Tu vois le cœur là ? Ça veut dire que je l'aime. Mais on se tient pas la main, parce qu'il veut pas._

_- Po... pourquoi il ne veut pas mon chéri ? _

_- Parce qu'il dit que les garçons ne doivent pas aimer les autres garçons. Les garçons doivent avoir des amoureuses, pas des amoureux. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que moi je l'aime quand même. _

_- Mais... mais tu l'aimes comme un ami hein ? _

_- Mais non Maman ! C'est mon amoureux ! T'écoutes ce que je te dis ? Mais je comprends pas... _

_- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? _

_- Pourquoi il préfère une amoureuse ? Les filles c'est vraiment nul._ »

J'aurais du réaliser à l'époque que ma mère avait cette lueur si triste dans le regard. J'aurais du entendre son cœur se briser. J'étais son tout petit, son bébé et je n'étais même pas conscient d'être gay. Ou peut-être, je l'étais déjà trop ! J'avais 6 ans, et être gay... c'était naturel pour moi. Je n'avais pas conscience que cela pouvait signifier tellement plus. Ma mère... ma mère a eu peur pour moi. Peur que je sois rejeté. Peur que je sois blessé. Peur qu'on me traite comme un dégénéré. Peur que je sois persécuté. Elle a eu beaucoup trop peur. La vie est une chienne. On a l'audace d'être différent, et voilà qu'on se retrouve enfermé dans son casier. Ma mère n'a tout simplement pas voulu que je sois blessé par des crétins congénitaux. Le soir même, elle en a parlé à mon père. Mes frères et moi étions assis dans l'escalier à écouter. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai rien compris... mais tout s'est gravé dans ma mémoire. Mes frères, eux, ont compris que je ne serais jamais comme les autres. Ce soir-là, dans l'escalier, ils ont juré de me protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Alan ne m'a jamais aimé.

L'adolescence est venue trop rapidement. J'étais devenu une grande asperge beaucoup trop maigre. Un véritable désastre. J'ai du prendre quoi... trente centimètres en l'espace de six mois ! Je faisais presque deux mètres pour soixante-dix pauvres kilos. Du jour au lendemain, je dépassais d'une tête mes frères. Je ne savais plus quoi faire de mon corps, je n'arrivais plus à appréhender l'espace. Je me sentais mal à l'aise dans mon nouveau moi. « La Grande quiche » était mon nouveau surnom, maladroit comme j'étais. Pour enrayer le problème, mon père m'a inscrit au football. Ce qui est assez étrange quand on y pense, puisque j'avais largement la taille requise pour jouer au basket. Mais le foot m'a permis de prendre conscience de mon corps, de ma taille. J'ai arrêté d'être aussi maladroit et déséquilibré. J'ai repris confiance en moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais remercié mon père de m'avoir inscrit là-bas.

Il y avait une rumeur à Tremadog, selon laquelle le petit dernier de la famille Griffiths n'était pas normal. Il paraît qu'il aimait les garçons, vous vous rendez compte ? C'est vrai qu'avec sa maigreur et sa taille, il avait l'air étrange. Toujours mal à l'aise disait-on. Il essayait de pervertir les innocents garçons de bonne famille. Ceux qui étaient droits dans leurs bottes, qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Pas comme lui... J'ai jamais eu autant mal de voir ma mère pleurer en recevant des lettres de menaces. Elle n'avait rien fait. Pendant presque trois mois, on trouvait dans la boîte aux lettres des dizaines de lettres anonymes nous demandant de partir loin de la ville. Tous des hommes préhistoriques. Des tarés homophobes. Des consanguins par centaines. J'ai salement haï cette ville.

Il fallait que ce cercle vicieux s'arrête. Tout. Il fallait que tout s'arrête. Les menaces. Les regards. Les murmures. Les rumeurs. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose possible. Je suis sortie avec une fille. Mary Spencer. Une jolie petite blonde aux yeux marrons. Charmante en tout point. Elle aurait pu être parfaite... si elle avait eu un petit truc entre les jambes. Elle avait ce regard pétillant et insupportablement mielleux des filles amoureuses. Dieu qu'elle était collante ! Nos baisers étaient une véritable corvée. Mais les rumeurs ont cessé. Tout le monde a cru que j'étais enfin rentré « dans le droit chemin ». Ils ont laissé ma mère tranquille. Elle a pu sécher ses larmes. Sortir avec Mary a été la plus éprouvante, et la plus merveilleuse de mes expériences. Attendez ! Je vous vois venir ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez... Mary avait une meilleure amie, Jenifer. Et Jenifer avait un petit copain, Wyatt. Pensez bien que dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur lui mon cœur a explosé. Brun ténébreux, yeux bleu profond, sourire ultrabright, foutu comme un Dieu. Mon petit cœur rafistolé a bondi hors de ma poitrine pour danser la rumba.

J'ai cru pour la première fois de ma vie que j'étais chanceux. C'est peut-être le fait que Wyatt m'embrasse alors que nos copines faisaient les boutiques qui m'a fait penser ça. Je ne saurais même pas dire le nombre d'après-midi que l'on passait enfermés tous les deux. Personne ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir. C'était notre petit secret. On s'est attachés très vite l'un à l'autre. Il a été ma première fois. Un jour, Wyatt est venu chez moi pour l'après-midi. On est montés dans ma chambre, on s'est directement affalés sur mon lit, se couvrant mutuellement de baisers. Ça aurait du être parfait. Ça aurait pu l'être, si Mary n'était pas sortie de ma salle de bain au même moment. Le jour suivant, l'affaire faisait scandale. Je me suis fait passer à tabac dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Un bras cassé et deux côtes fêlées. Les larmes de ma mère ont de nouveau coulé.

Wyatt a déménagé sans laisser d'adresse.

J'ai mis un certain temps avant de m'en remettre. J'avais le cœur en morceau. J'étais triste, en colère à la fois. J'en voulais à cette ville pourrie pour être si stupide, à Wyatt pour m'avoir abandonné, à moi-même pour être ce que je suis. J'ai passé des nuits entières à pleurer, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Tous les matins, je descendais comme un fantôme, trainant mes pieds. Je n'allais plus en cours. Mais ce matin-là, lorsque je suis arrivé dans la cuisine. Tous mes frères étaient assis à la table, alignés et la tête haute. Mes parents étaient assis juste devant eux, grondant, hurlant, pestant, jurant, engueulant à tour de bras. Mes frères avaient finalement retrouvé ceux qui m'avaient agressé. Mes bourreaux avaient passé un sale quart d'heure. Certains étaient méconnaissables à l'hôpital. Se rendant compte de ma présence dans la pièce, mes frères avaient tourné la tête, et m'avaient souris comme jamais. Jeremiah arborait un coquard encore frais, Martin portait une coupure sur la lèvre inférieure, Bradley tenait son poignet violacé, et Christopher saignait de l'arcade. Mon père était rouge de colère et ma mère avait les yeux gonflés, à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Mais rien n'entachait la joie de mes frères. D'un seul geste, ils ont levé leur poing vers moi. Comme un idiot, j'ai levé mon plâtre... ça a eu le mérite de les faire rire.

Je me suis juré que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils n'aient plus jamais à se battre pour moi, et pour que ma mère ne verse plus de larmes. Alors je me suis entraîné comme un acharné. J'ai soulevé de la fonte pendant des heures entières sans me reposer. J'ai sculpté mon corps pour qu'il ressemble à celui des superstars que je voyaient à la télé. Je suis passé de la grande crevette au type le plus imposant de mon lycée. Étrangement, tous ceux qui avaient un problème avec moi ont perdu leur langue. Subitement, il n'y avait plus aucun soucis. Plus personne n'était homophobe. Les quelques irréductibles crétins congénitaux ont eu le droit à un uppercut bien placé. Faire près de deux mètres pour quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles à seulement dix-huit ans n'est pas passé inaperçu. Le silence est revenu. Et ma famille l'a accueilli avec bénédiction.

Je me suis finalement lancé dans la lutte pour atterrir ici à la WWE. J'avais le physique pour. J'ai bossé dans pas mal d'écoles de seconde zone, avant d'être remarqué par les recruteurs de la WWE. Ils m'ont rapidement fait signer un contrat. Qui étais-je pour leur dire non ? Lors de mon premier jour de travail, j'étais incroyablement stressé. On m'avait filé une adresse où je devais rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Je suis arrivé ce jour-là devant l'immense stade. Ça me paraissait tellement irréel. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. D'un coup, j'ai senti un énorme choc. Le temps de tourner la tête que j'aperçois une masse le cul par terre. Sur le coup, j'ai ris ! J'ai finalement aidé cette pauvre petite chose à se relever. C'était comme un coup de jus dans tout mon corps. J'avais des frissons, j'avais chaud, j'avais froid. Il avait un visage très fin, presque androgyne, de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux brillants d'un bleu profond, des lèvres fines...

Il a commencé à hanter mes pensées. Jour et nuit. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans que je ne pense à lui. J'avais constamment l'impression de voir ses yeux, de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais aussi mon plus grand malheur, on passait tout notre temps ensemble. _Drew._.. il a fallu que cet éphèbe me considère d'office comme son ami et me fasse entrer dans sa bande. J'étais flatté à n'en pas douter... mais vivre en permanence à ses côtés me rendait fou. J'avais constamment envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire toutes ces choses... Son corps, son regard, son sourire, ses gestes, tout, absolument tout me montait à la tête. Je passais mon temps à la salle de sport pour évacuer le trop plein d'excitation. Sport, douche froide, sport, douche froide. J'alternais les deux. Je passais toutes mes soirées avec lui et notre bande de potes. On discutait, on riait. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine lorsque j'entendais son rire.

Le jour où j'ai réellement pris conscience d'être tombé désespérément amoureux de lui est arrivé quelques temps après. C'était en plein hiver, et l'on avait tous quelques jours de repos avant de fêter Noël. Le paysage était entièrement blanc, c'était féérique. Il faisait tout de même grand soleil. Avec ce temps magnifique, Cody a décidé que l'on irait se balader. On a tous finit par plier, on s'est habillé chaudement, et l'on a bravé le froid glacial de Cincinnati. Rapidement, notre balade s'est transformée en immense bataille de boule de neige. Les coups pleuvaient de partout et bien évidemment, Cody et Ted se sont associés pour nous avoir, Drew et moi. On a finit par se cacher tous les deux derrière un immense mur de neige. Nos corps étaient collés, affalés dans la neige. Nos souffles s'emmêlaient. Nos visages étaient si proche. Il aurait juste fallu que je m'approche de quelques centimètres pour que nos lèvres se touchent... Drew était absolument superbe. Son visage était entouré d'une grande capuche en fausse fourrure, ça formait comme un halo. Il resplendissait. Mon Dieu... je me serais damné pour pouvoir effleurer ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment là que pour la première fois, je me suis dit que j'étais irrémédiablement amoureux du mec le plus féminin de la WWE.

Ironie quand tu nous tiens !

La situation est très rapidement devenue ingérable. Spécialement quand il a fallu que je travaille avec Drew. Tous les jours. En tenue de combat. Vous voyez le tableau ? Lui et moi, nos corps quasiment nus collés l'un à l'autre, dans des positions parfois plus qu'équivoques ? J'étais au bord de la crise de nerf. Il y a ce jour particulièrement gênant que je pourrais ajouter à la longue liste des moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie. J'arrive sur le ring, en tenue d'entrainement, ça peut paraître mineur dit maintenant mais ce détail m'a sauvé la vie. Bref, j'arrive sur le ring, prêt à bosser. Et là, qui je vois débarquer ? J'vous l'donne dans l'mille ! Drew débarque, les cheveux lâchés, un jogging et un marcel sur le dos... J'ai cru mourir pour ce marcel ! Il a fallu qu'il lui colle au corps ce foutu t-shirt ! Il aurait pas pu être comme tous les autres t-shirts ? Moche et informe ? Non, ça aurait été trop facile ! Et ce type là, qui débarque avec son sourire si orgasmique ! Bien évidemment, feud oblige, Drew monte sur le ring. On commence light, à se chercher, à enchaîner des prises mineures. Puis... il a fallu réellement commencer à s'entraîner pour le match. Jésus bordel de Dieu. Si j'avais pu me castrer à ce moment-là, je l'aurais fait sans hésitation. Est-ce que vous saviez que ses cheveux sentent la pêche ? C'est quelque chose que l'on remarque quand on est à moins de dix centimètres de la personne qui nous fait nous réveiller toutes les nuits en sueur. Nos corps étaient collés, et il a fallu que le mien réagisse de manière... disproportionnée. Et c'est là que j'ai béni mon jogging informe et trop grand.

Je suis parti en le laissant comme un con sur le ring.

Disons que pour faire court, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas, quelques temps plus tard... Je pensais pas que nos baisers pourraient être un milliard de fois plus intenses que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je pensais pas que son corps pourrait m'enflammer autant. Je pensais pas que son sourire pourrait autant me réchauffer le cœur. Je pensais pas que je prierai le ciel pour pouvoir passer quelques minutes de plus allongé à ses côtés. Je pensais pas que je passerai autant de temps à le regarder dormir. Je pensais pas que l'appeler « _Princesse_ » sonnerait si doux à mes oreilles.

Je pensais pas que recevoir son amour me rendrait encore plus amoureux.

_Fin de l'enregistrement_

_Heure: 12h36_

_Patient: Barri Griffiths (Mason Ryan)_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre<strong>

**que ça leur a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage,**

**aussi infime soit elle...**

_A suivre..._


	5. Patient 5, Randy

**Coucou me revoilouuuu ! **

**Un nouveau patient sur le divan de notre cher (chère) Docteur ! **

**C'est plus sombre, plus cru (trooop daaaark) alors âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin ! **

**(Pour les plus perverses, prévoyez de quoi essuyer le surplus de bave !) **

**Ça ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais la vie est ainsi faite !**

**Bonne lecture tout de même !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je sais pas bien comment tout ça a commencé. Ma vie était parfaitement ennuyeuse. Taillée dans la roche, sans le moindre espoir de sortir du droit chemin. J'avais le job de mes rêves, une femme magnifique et intelligente, une fille merveilleuse et adorable. Mon compte en banque était plein, j'avais une immense maison, des tas de voitures. La vie que tout le monde rêve d'avoir. Et j'en étais heureux... je veux dire, j'étais complètement aveugle, totalement inconscient de l'ennui profond et de la routine mortelle dans lesquels je m'étais englué. J'étais fier d'être là où j'étais.<p>

Pourtant tout a basculé un jour comme ça, sans vraiment d'explications. Quoi que... je dirais plus que ça a complètement dérapé...

Je marchais dans les couloirs du stade où le show avait lieu, je revenais du ring où j'avais eu mon match contre John, qui remontait avec moi. J'étais toujours en slip, recouvert de sueur et John portait son indémodable bermuda en jean. Je me souviens même plus si on parlait, tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est l'odeur entêtante de John qui se collait à moi. C'était pas un parfum, ni une eau de toilette. C'était l'odeur de sa peau. Un mélange musqué, entre le viril et le sauvage. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me recouvrir entièrement, se fondre en moi. Elle m'appelait cette garce. J'avais déjà senti des tas de parfums que j'appréciais, je pouvais aussi reconnaître l'odeur de ma femme. Mais jamais une odeur ne m'avait _appelé_. Elle s'insinuait dans tous les pores de ma peau jusqu'à me faire suffoquer... jusqu'à... me rendre fou.

J'ai attrapé brusquement le bras de John et je l'ai tourné vers moi. Vous auriez vu sa tête ! Comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il m'a regardé avec les yeux grands ouverts, en état de choc. Je crois que ça m'a un peu ramené sur Terre en fin de compte. J'avais la bouche ouverte, sur le point de parler, mais aucun son n'est sorti. Rien, que dalle. J'allais lui dire quoi de toute manière ? « _John, je sais qu'on est amis depuis dix ans, je sais aussi qu'on est tous les deux mariés, mais bordel de dieu, ton odeur me donne envie de baiser. _» J'étais excité comme une chienne en chaleur, prêt à me frotter à ses jambes pour qu'il cède.

Je suis parti sans un mot, en le plantant là, au milieu du couloir.

Je suis rentré dans ma chambre d'hôtel en deux-deux. J'ai même pas pris le temps de fermer ma porte ni d'aller dans ma salle de bain. J'ai jeté mon sac et j'ai fait ce qui me tuait depuis que j'avais laissé John. Je me suis branlé. La meilleure de toute ma vie. Me regardez pas comme ça ! La branlette pour un homme, c'est... c'est comme conduire une voiture, on le fait tous les jours et on ne pense plus vraiment à la manière de le faire. Mais là, j'avais mon engin en main et l'odeur de John partout sur moi. Deux petits coups et j'ai eu le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. Je pensais que ça suffirait pour que l'odeur s'en aille, pour que ce que j'avais ressenti parte rapidement. J'en ai tellement rêvé que j'ai mouillé mes draps la nuit même... et toutes les nuits suivantes. Je commençais à devenir fou. Pendant près de deux semaines j'ai évité John. Je lui adressais même plus la parole dans les couloirs. J'étais comme une fan dérangée, à l'observer de loin, quand il avait la tête tournée. Je respirais ses affaires dans les vestiaires. J'imaginais John en train de faire l'amour avec sa femme, la sueur qui perlait sur son torse, ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau lorsqu'il donnait un coup de butoir. Et dans mes rêves, c'était sur moi qu'il était, encore et encore...

J'étais officiellement timbré.

Un jour de la troisième semaine, je marchais dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que je vois une horrible casquette rose arrivant en sens inverse. Ni une, ni deux, je me précipite sur la première porte à côté de moi. Ce jour là, Dieu a décidé de me haïr. Parce qu'à peine entré, voilà que c'est John dans son ensemble dégueulasse couleur Barbie qui se stoppe à un mètre de moi. John et son insupportable odeur qui s'infiltre dans mes poumons. C'est comme une grosse claque qui me fait vaciller sur mes pieds, je recule, tremblant, pour finir appuyé contre un semblant de table. Et John le bon samaritain qui s'approche de moi pour savoir si ça va. Il pose sa main sur mon bras, de la même manière que je l'avais tenu trois semaines plus tôt. Il faut qu'il parte pas vrai ? Il faut qu'il s'en aille le plus loin possible de mon corps en fusion. J'essaie de reculer, mais je comprends que j'étais déjà acculé contre les casiers. John enlève sa casquette pour passer une main sur son crâne, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit. Il me regarde dans les yeux et un sourire en coin naît sur sa joue. Il rigole une seconde et se jette sur moi.

Mon corps entier est plaqué contre les casiers et sa bouche ravage la mienne. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête mais mes mains tiennent fermement son t-shirt. Sa langue se frotte contre la mienne, et je sais que je gémis comme une adolescente. Mais tant pis, sa cuisse est appuyée contre mon entrejambe et je bande comme un taureau. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration que ses mains sont déjà partout sur mon corps. Son odeur me rend fébrile, je tiens à peine sur mes pieds. J'accroche mes bras autour de son cou. Tout est fiévreux, saccadé, maladroit. Il est partout sur moi et je crois bien que je vais mourir...

Mais il se recule aussi rapidement qu'il s'est jeté sur moi. Il me laisse là, chancelant et excité comme un diable, au beau milieu d'une vieille salle abandonnée.

John s'est pris très vite au jeu. Celui qui consistait à me titiller pendant des heures alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrions faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait tout compris. Pourquoi je le fuyais, pourquoi je tenais à peine sur mes jambes quand il était là. Alors dans la salle de sport, entourés de tous nos collègues, il prenait un malin plaisir à rester torse nu, musclant son dos ou ses pectoraux, et je pouvais passer d'interminables minutes à observer une perle de sueur qui glissait mollement vers son nombril. On avait échangé en tout et pour tout un seul baiser, mais c'est comme si mon monde venait de se renverser. John était mon obsession et il le savait. Il était encore plus désirable, encore plus sexy, encore plus sensuel. Dans les vestiaires pleins à craquer, il passait derrière moi encore et encore, faisait des aller-retour invisibles pour que son odeur reste imprégnée sur ma peau.

La tension montait considérablement entre nous deux. Il se jouait de moi et je restais comme deux ronds de flanc à chaque fois. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. J'allais lui montrer que moi aussi je savais m'amuser à ses dépends... Je trainais dans les vestiaires depuis vingt bonnes minutes, il devait y avoir moins d'une dizaine de personnes avec moi pas plus. J'attendais qu'il soit là, coincé avec nos collègues pour le frustrer et lui rendre la pareille. Et il est entré, son regard m'a cherché et deux secondes plus tard, je voyais déjà son petit sourire malsain s'afficher sur son visage. Aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, il est reparti lorsque John a baissé les yeux sur la minuscule serviette qui tenait par miracle autour de mes hanches. S'il avait pas déjà été assis, j'aurais parié qu'il se serait écroulé sur son derrière. À partir de là, j'ai fait le truc le plus ridiculement obscène que j'avais en stock... je me suis enduis d'huile. Oh, je vous passe le tableau ! Mais au bout de cinq malheureuses petites minutes, John est sorti en trombe, les poings serrés.

Et ce petit jeu a continué...

On a tenu treize jours et neuf heures. Treize jours sans se toucher, sans se parler. Treize jours à se regarder, à se tourner autour. Treize jours à oublier que l'on était amis, que l'on était mariés. Treize putain de journées à envoyer se faire foutre notre orientation sexuelle...

J'avais mis à profit ces treize jours pour... comment dire... pour apprendre. J'ai d'abord commencé par ce qui me semblait le plus logique : je suis allé trouver Cody et Ted. Au début ça paraissait une bonne idée... seulement au début. J'ai essayé de poser des questions l'air de rien, du genre « Est-ce que c'est comme avec une femme ? ». Tout ce que j'ai eu c'est un regard étonné de la part de Cody, une rougeur sur le visage de Ted qui est parti se cacher dans la pièce à côté. Cody est resté silencieux puis m'a demandé d'attendre. Il est parti dans la salle d'eau pour revenir avec un sourire sarcastique. Il me prenait pour un gros pervers... Oui c'est ce que j'étais, mais c'était pas une raison pour qu'il le sache lui aussi ! Il m'a pris la main, m'a posé un préservatif dedans, puis il a tendu la main en me montrant trois de ses doigts et avec un vieux clin d'oeil de connivence m'a sorti « _Prépare-toi bien_ ». Avec ça j'étais vernis...

Au final, c'est le hasard qui m'a sourit. Je marchais tranquille dans les couloirs, essayant de ne pas croiser _Vous-savez-qui_, je passe devant une porte mal fermée et j'entends que deux personnes s'embrassent en cachette. J'allais pour ouvrir la fameuse porte histoire de les cramer en beauté, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était pas _vraiment_ une Diva qui gémissait comme ça. Et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Drew avait quitté sa blondasse de Tiffany ? C'était clair qu'elle avait pas l'engin de Barri dans son slip ! En moins d'une demi-heure, je savais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et sans passer par la case porno sur internet !

Lorsque le treizième jour est venu, j'avais réussi à faire venir John dans ma chambre pour que l'on « discute ». Il est entré sans un mot, a pris le temps de passer près de moi et s'est assis sur un fauteuil. C'était mon tour. J'ai fait glisser le seul vêtement que j'avais sur moi, un vieux jogging lâche. Je suis allé m'assoir sur le bord de mon lit, face à lui. J'ai reculé jusqu'à pouvoir poser mes pieds sur le matelas. J'ai eu comme un coup de génie, là, les jambes ouvertes, pendant que John me regardait avec son sourire pervers. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où j'irais. C'était qu'il désirait depuis le début. J'avais déjà répondu à son baiser, il voulait savoir si j'étais capable de détruire tout ce que j'étais, un mari, un père, un ami. Il ne s'était peut-être pas attendu à ce que je résiste et que je lui réponde. Mais il fallait qu'il ait le champ libre, qu'il ait une entière prise sur moi, _en moi_. De la même manière que son odeur, il fallait qu'il se fonde en moi et je saurais pas vous dire qui de nous deux le désirait le plus. J'avais un bras appuyé sur le matelas, qui retenait mon corps légèrement en arrière, les pieds posés au bord du lit, à chaque extrémité, les cuisses grandes ouvertes et trois doigts recouverts de salive dans ma bouche. J'avais l'air d'une chienne, d'une trainée. Je le fixais en insérant cette Sainte Trinité en moi, je le fixais pendant que je détruisais le peu de dignité qu'il pouvait me rester, je le fixais tandis que j'écrasais ce qui restait de notre amitié. Le plaisir commençait à prendre le dessus jusqu'à ce que je sente un grand vide. J'ai redressé la tête pour croiser son regard et sa main qui tenait fermement mon poignet. J'ai mis quelques secondes à me reconnecter au monde réel.

J'avais gagné.

_Fin de l'enregistrement_

_Heure: 17h52_

_Patient: Randall Keith Orton_

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours vivantes ?<strong>

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Merci pour la lecture :)_  
><em>**


	6. Patient 6, John

**Hey ! Alors je sais, je sais, ne me criez pas dessus, ça fait presque une année **

**entière que j'ai pas publié mais j'ai eu une baisse d'inspiration quand à cette suite, **

**et il m'a fallu du temps pour m'y remettre !**

**Mais là voilà cette suite ! Et j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Tout a commencé... Je sais pas quand tout a commencé.<p>

Peut-être à cette soirée dans ce bar miteux des mois auparavant. Le local était trop petit, la musique minable et les boissons dégueulasses. Mais on était pas là pour ça. À vrai dire, notre journée à tous avait été tellement pourrie que rien ne pouvait la rendre pire. Alors ce bar, c'était parfait. On était quelques collègues, assis sur les canapés inconfortables, on voulait juste se bourrer la gueule à vrai dire. Alors on enchaînait les shots.

La soirée passait comme ça, entre les discussions, l'alcool, et puis il y a eu cette musique, un truc techno assez entrainant, tous les collègues se lèvent pour danser, mais moi j'étais rond comme une queue de pelle. Mon arrière-train bien vissé sur mon canapé, je les regarde sans vraiment y prêter attention. Et tout d'un coup, bam. C'est le putain de déclic. Il est là, à l'autre bout du bar, la tête légèrement inclinée, le regard brumeux, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, et c'est la chose la plus bandante que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Il est en transe, ondulant sur la piste au rythme de la musique, et moi je suis serré dans mon jean, et je peux pas enlever mes yeux de ce spectacle. Je sais pas si c'est l'alcool, ou peu importe quoi, mais à cet instant là, si l'idée ne m'avait pas fait aussitôt dessaoulé, je l'aurais baisé comme un malade à même le sol. Sans déconner.

Mais le fait est que mon cerveau a réalisé la connerie du truc, alors je me suis levé. J'étais comme... je sais pas... horrifié ? Presque dégoûté d'avoir pu penser à ça. Du coup, je titube jusqu'à la sortie du club et je rentre direct à l'hôtel pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre et oublier cette histoire. Et lui, putain. Lui et sa façon horripilante d'être orgasmique à chaque mouvement qu'il fait.

Je suis peut-être resté... deux mois... deux mois et demi comme ça, sans vraiment y repenser. Enfin... en tentant de me persuader qu'il ne s'était jamais rien produit ce soir là dans cette boîte craignos. Je voulais juste... c'était mal okay ? Je... je suis marié merde ! J'ai une femme belle à mourir, intelligente, drôle... p... parfaite ! On vit dans une maison immense, une maison de rêve et moi, moi comme un connard je m'imagine entrain de pilonner mon meilleur ami ! Non mais fallait franchement être dérangé !

J'ai tout refoulé... c'était le mieux à faire.

Ensuite ?

Vous êtes pas cool...

Et bah... jusqu'à ce jour, ça devait être en mai. Oui en mai. Je rentre après un match contre Randy, fatigué. Et là soudainement, il me prend le bras et me tourne vers lui. Mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je vois son visage et c'est le même que celui dans la boîte. Ses lèvres entrouvertes et brillantes, son regard brumeux et ses pupilles dilatées, sa peau luisante sous les néons. Je crois que j'ai du ressembler à un idiot devant lui, parce qu'il a rien dit du tout en fait. Il s'est juste... cassé.

J'ai pas mal réfléchis après ça. Il y avait cette partie de moi qui me hurlait d'arrêter ces conneries, de revenir dans le droit chemin, là où était ma place. Et puis j'allais faire quoi ? Quitter ma femme, divorcer pour ensuite me faire jeter par Randy ? Oui parce qu'il fallait pas rêver non plus, on était tous les deux mariés, lui père en plus ! Mais y avait cette toute petite partie de mon cerveau qui me disait « Souviens-toi de ce regard qu'il t'a lancé après le match, ça veut dire quelque chose ». Merde ouais ! On peut pas être aussi baisable sans raison ! Tout son corps suintait la... la luxure, le désir, la baise quoi ! Et ça... ça m'a torturé des nuits entières. Je suis pas gay. Je l'ai jamais été. Mais rien que l'idée d'avoir le corps de Randy entre mes mains suffisait à me faire bander.

Oui bon... en étant parfaitement honnête, peut-être que je suis bi. Mais c'est tout ce que vous aurez de moi. Faut pas déconner non plus...

Bref. Je savais pas quoi faire, et cet imbécile me fuyait comme la peste. J'étais persuadé qu'il avait tout compris. Alors un jour, je marche dans le couloir, et je le vois à l'autre bout, horrifié comme une souris devant un chat, rentrer dans une vieille pièce probablement désaffectée. Je me dis « Merde, t'es un grand garçon maintenant, alors tu vas le voir, et tu mets tout au clair, vous êtes meilleurs potes après tout non ? ». Je rentre dans la pièce et je le vois tituber vers le fond. Sincèrement, j'ai cru qu'il me faisait une attaque, j'essaie de le rattraper mais il gesticule et recule encore. Et c'est là que je reconnais tous les symptômes de la dernière fois : respiration saccadée, pupilles dilatées, regard brumeux. Merde ! J'aurais du faire quoi ? Le laisser filer ? Hell no, pas cette fois !

Alors je le plaque contre ce casier et déjà ma langue est dans sa bouche. C'était un véritable feu d'artifice ! Et lui qui gémissait... bon dieu... gémissait ! Si j'étais resté une seconde de plus, je crois que j'aurais littéralement jouit dans mon pantalon. Yep. J'ai couru comme un dératé. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchis en fait, c'est bien ça le problème. Une seconde avant ma salive se mélangeant avec celle de mon meilleur ami, et là, je suis en train de courir vers je-ne-sais-où parce que normalement c'est vers Randy que j'aurais du courir s'il m'était arrivé un truc démentiel.

Au final, j'ai toqué à la porte de Barri. La porte s'ouvre sur mon pote et sans même demander la permission j'entre dans sa chambre. Deuxième grossière erreur de non-réflexion ! Il est planté devant son lit, en t-shirt boxer, me regardant comme si j'étais Jésus en personne. Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, notamment à cause de ses coups d'oeil vers sa salle de bain. Je me suis dit que j'étais arrivé alors qu'il était en bonne compagnie... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Je croyais pas si bien dire...

Drew Galloway sort de cette foutue salle de bain, les cheveux encore trempés, avec juste un jean sur les hanches. Il se stoppe au milieu de la pièce, alors que je viens de poser mon cul sur un des fauteuils, la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Enfin, je sais pas pourquoi je vous parle de ça, c'est pas ce qui vous intéresse non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors on saute la partie embarrassante au possible. Je suis assis, Barri est assis sur le fauteuil en face du mien, Drew est assis sur l'accoudoir de Barri.

J'ai probablement mis au moins cinq longues minutes à pouvoir décrocher un mot. Et je crois que je remercierai jamais assez Barri de n'avoir rien dit non plus à ce moment là. Ni même Drew d'ailleurs. J'ai fini la tête entre mes mains, geignant comme un damné. Et tout est sorti d'un coup, comme une rivière, mes mots ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la dernière miette de sentiment n'ait été extraite. Merde. C'était douloureux. De se rendre compte qu'après plus de dix ans d'amitié, je venais de tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami. C'était pas juste une attirance à la con, un truc qui allait et venait comme ça. C'était du vrai, bien plus que ce que j'avais jamais pu ressentir envers ma propre femme.

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, ça aurait pu être tout à fait simple. Mais j'ai eu peur. Subitement, tout est devenu trop vrai, trop réel pour moi. J'avais du mal à respirer et ces foutues larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'empêcher de couler. La voix grave de Barri vibrait doucement dans la pièce, ça n'avait pas grande importance ce qu'il me disait, ses vibrations me faisaient sentir mieux au fur et à mesure.

Et s'il y a bien une seule chose que j'ai retenu de son flot incessant de paroles, ça a été « Si tu veux quelque chose, alors bats-toi ». C'était exactement ça. Il fallait que j'ai un but à atteindre. Randy allait être mon but. À ce moment-là, je le voulais tellement que j'étais certain d'une chose, j'allais l'avoir.

C'est là que la traque a commencé. Je croyais à tort que Randy allait craquer rapidement, vu son comportement plus que suspect. La prochaine fois que je le sous-estime, frappez moi okay ? Oh merde, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie. On s'est torturé, on a flirté, on s'est rapproché aussi proche que l'on a pu sans se toucher. C'était comme jouer avec le feu, mais un feu tellement bandant j'vous jure.

Le jour où on a franchi la ligne de non-retour, le jour que Randy appelle « sa victoire », je crois que je peux le compter comme l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, si ce n'est le plus beau ! Ce jour-là, entre les draps, on a pas baisé, on a pas couché ensembles, merde, c'était dix mille fois mieux que ça. Ce jour-là, j'ai fait l'amour avec Randall Keith Orton.

Il était nu devant moi... Oui, physiquement évidemment, mais surtout mentalement. Y avait plus de barrière entre lui et moi. Il y avait plus d'amitié, ni de mariage, ni de paternité. Et aussi loin qu'il avait pu le cacher, j'ai vu ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, même si je crois qu'il ignorait encore à ce moment-là que c'était de l'amour tout bêtement. C'était si intense que je crois que je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.

J'ai son poignet serré dans ma main, et son regard vrillé dans le mien. Je sais pas ce que c'est exactement, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a du désir et peut-être un peu d'incertitude. Alors je relâche doucement ma poigne et je m'approche sans le quitter du regard, comme si je ne voulais pas effrayer un animal sauvage. Il recule pour s'allonger sur le lit, moi au dessus de lui. J'embrasse ses lèvres, parce qu'elles m'appellent. Elles sont tellement tentantes et en même temps si douces et fragiles que je suis obligé d'être tendre avec elles. Et j'ai ce corps sous moi qui tremble comme une feuille, qui ignore ce qui lui arrive. Je l'embrasse encore, doucement mais profondément. Nos langues jouent entre elles, se caressent, s'apprivoisent. Il a le goût de soleil, comme après une longue journée de randonnée au grand air. Mes mains glissent d'elles-même sur son corps, elles apprennent par coeur ses formes, comme une prière. Randy est ma nouvelle religion. Ses doigts à lui cherchent à m'atteindre, mais mes vêtements l'en empêchent. Alors je me relève, me sépare à contre-coeur et je le laisse me regarder avec ses iris bleus si profonds tandis que je me déshabille. Lorsque je reviens vers lui, nos peaux se touchent et frissonnent et je me rends compte à quel point nos corps sont faits pour être ensembles. Son souffle est partout autour de moi et sa voix se perd dans les limbes du plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas que ça finisse déjà. Je me glisse entre ses jambes et nos corps fusionnent pour la première fois. Il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux, de plus extatique, de plus profondément jouissif que de sentir Randy absolument partout autour de soi. Et cette étroitesse, cette étroite forteresse brûlante auquel je m'empresse de résister. Le plaisir monte par vagues. Il déferle, se brise sur ses côtes, glisse le long de nos corps entrelacés. C'est un bonheur sans heurt, une ataraxie parfaite. Ses yeux se sont ouverts au moment où l'on atteignait le point de non-retour, celui qui nous emmenait tout droit au nirvana. Y avait plus besoin de mots, plus besoin de toutes ces paroles inutiles.

Il avait gagné la bataille...

Mais pas encore la guerre.

_Fin de l'enregistrement_

_Heure : 09h57_

_Patient : John Felix Anthony Cena_

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours vivantes ? <strong>

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**(Même une onomatopée ça me va en fait) **

**Merci pour la lecture :)**


End file.
